


Avenger's Assistant

by wereleopard58



Series: Avengers [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Fury needs help on aliens. Ianto Jones is now the assistant to the Avengers and advisor to S.H.I.E.L.D. What happens when he gets to know the ultimate good guy Captain America himself Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Title: Avengers Assistant

Author: Wereleopard58

Pairing: Ianto Jones/Steve Rogers

Rating: FRAO

Spoilers: All of Torchwood, Captain America and Avengers Assemble (I am in the UK)

Summary: Nick Fury needs help on aliens. Ianto Jones is now the assistant to the Avengers and advisor to S.H.I.E.L.D. What happens when he gets to know the ultimate good guy Captain America himself Steve Rogers.

Disclaimer. I own nothing to do with Torchwood, Captain America or Avengers Assemble.

Chapter One

Ever since Jack had come back and Ianto had seen the interaction between him and Gwen he could no longer pretend. As soon as they were alone together and Jack had asked him on that date, it took everything Ianto had in him to say no and explain why. Jack had tried to explain that what Ianto saw wasn't meant in that way.

Ianto didn't, couldn't believe him. There had always been something between the Gwen and Jack. It hurt but it had to be this way.

"Ianto." Tosh said as she came up beside him. "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you. I know how much you love Jack." She laid her head on his arm.

"I know you are and I'm glad that I have you." Ianto said sending a sad smile her way.

"So dinner tonight, my treat." Tosh grinned brightly at him.

"How could I say no to that." Ianto laughed and hugged her tightly. He had no idea what he would have done without Tosh. She had been his lifeline. Owen had been quiet and nice, that was as far as he would push things.

A mobile phone started to ring. Ianto looked down and pulled it out of his pocket. He frowned as he looked at the display. Clicking the button to answer he put it to his ear.

His face paled. "Yes sir it's Ianto Jones. Yes, you want me to what exactly? Oh and your sure it's me? No, sir of course not I didn't mean to second guess you. Yes, I would be honoured when do I have to leave. Ok, what about my job here and what will I tell Captain Harkness. Very well. Goodbye sir and thank you." Ianto stared at his phone a little longer before he placed it back into his pocket.

"Ianto what is it?" Tosh asked.

"I have to leave, I need to pack." Ianto mumbled trying to get everything sorted in his mind what he needed to do before he left.

"Ianto what the hell are you talking about, go where?" Jack demanded he didn't want Ianto to go. "You belong here with Torchwood, it is your job after."

"Jack, you'll be getting a phone call explaining everything. I am not at liberty to tell you where I have been assigned." Ianto turned to Tosh and hugged her. "We'll talk as soon as I can."

Gwen walked over and put her arm around Jack's waste and smiled at him. "It'll be ok Jack, you still have me," she paused for a moment, "and the rest of us."

Jack turned and smiled at her. Tosh looked back towards Ianto and shook her head.

"Maybe this is for the best." She whispered making sure no one else heard her.

XXXXX

Ianto followed Director Fury onto the 'bridge' and was being shown around why waiting for 'The Avengers' to arrive. He didn't know what to expect but this was bigger than anything he could have dreamed off. To be honest Jack was the real alien expert and Ianto had no idea why he was picked instead, they could have had Tosh and her computer skills or Owen and his medical degree. But, they had picked him.

"You said to come and meet someone sir," A voice said from behind them.

Ianto turned around and lucky he managed to not drop his jaw at the man in front of him, a very, very fine specimen of a man. Ianto had only ever been attracted to Jack, he had only thought it was just the immortal but obviously he was wrong.

"Captain Steve Rogers, I would like you to meet our new liaison, and the avengers new assistant Ianto Jones." Nick introduced them.

"It's very nice to meet you Captain Rogers." Ianto said politely and held out his hand.

"You to Mr Jones." The two men stood their shaking hands and staring at each other.

"Please call me Ianto."

"Then you must call me Steve."

The two men just smiled at each other. Nick shook his head and turned away. Agent Maria Hill grinned this should be very interesting to watch.

TBC


	2. Two

Chapter Two

Six months had passed and still no one new what Ianto was doing. The only thing that they could find out was that he was in America. He did miss him very much and somehow he ended up dating Gwen. It just seemed to have happened. She split up from Rhys. So now the two of them were trying a relationship but it didn't stop him thinking about is Welshman and how he was getting on.

It wasn't just him they all wanted to know more and make sure he was safe.

XXXXX

Ianto grinned across at the woman sitting across from him.

"No, Tasha there is nothing going on." He shook his head.

Natasha Romanov stared at him. "I've seen the way you look at each other. Why don't you ask him out? I mean who wouldn't want to date Captain America."

"I've told you why, I think we must be nearing the million now."

"I know, apart from Steve, you have only ever been interested in one man. This Jack Harkness person. Of course, Steve is probably still a virgin who was interested in only one woman before he went to sleep for 70 years."

"He needs to find his own way Tasha."

"I think he still sees himself as a geeky kid and needs someone to ask him out." She paused for a moment. "Or maybe someone else can arrange a date."

"Don't you dare do anything Tasha, I mean it." Ianto glared at her. He liked Steve a lot but he was still dealing with everything that happened to him and Ianto didn't want to be an experiment like that.

Natasha saw the sadness in his eyes, reaching over she held his hand. "Ok, I promise. For now. I want you to be happy that's all."

"I know you do. So you and Clint?" Ianto replied with a grin.

"You know we are just friends." Tasha chuckled.

"That's what they all say you know that. Come on we'd better get back. Thor should be here by now. Fury wanted to speak to you all and..."

"They'll want your coffee." Tasha replied. "Why do we go out instead of you making it?"

"Because if I started to make it I wouldn't get any rest or coffee. This is my escape from the kitchen. I should never have learnt how to make good coffee."

"Well, when the next bad guy attack's will force your coffee down his throat and he'll do what ever you want." Another male voice joined in.

"Mr Stark, you're not funny, you do realise that." Ianto said looking up at the newcomer.

"Yes I am Ianto, it just doesn't transcribe very well into Welsh obviously."

"No, Ianto's right." Tasha said as they both stood. "You're really aren't that funny."

The three of them started to head towards S.H.I.E.L.D.

XXXXX

Tasha was still keeping on at Ianto to ask Steve out on a date. It had been three days non stop of her talking about it. He knew that if he didn't do something that she was going to get involved to. Tasha didn't have many people she considered friends but when they were she would do anything to make sure they were happy. Even against said friends wishes.

Ianto put the cups down on the side, turned and walked straight into someone. Strong arms gripped hold of his shoulders making sure he didn't fall. Ianto didn't to look up to know who it was.

"Are you okay Ianto?" Steve asked in a quiet voice.

Ianto finally looked up at him. "Yes, I am fine. Thank you."

Tasha watched from the door waiting to see what happened. If nothing this time then she was getting involved. It was obvious from the looks that went between the two of them they were both interested.

"Uhhh Ianto." Steve stepped back and dropped his gaze to the floor. "I was wondering would you..." He stopped.

"Would I what?" Ianto replied in a soft voice.

"Would you like to go out, with me I mean sometime?" Steve rushed the words out. "On a date."

Ianto couldn't stop the huge smile. "I would love to. When were you thinking?"

Steve's head snapped up. "How about tonight when we're finished here?"

"That sounds great."

Tasha smiled and snuck away. It looks like she wouldn't have to get involved after all.

XXXXX

Gwen stared at Jack confusion on her face. Tosh and Owen just sat their drinking.

"What's wrong Jack?" Gwen finally snapped.

"Nothings wrong." Jack replied.

"You're in a world of your own mate." Owen didn't want to get involved in a relationship argument but Jack had been like this at the hub.

"I found a picture of Ianto and just wondered what he was doing?"

Gwen paled it always made her nervous when Ianto was brought up.

"Well I don't know what he is doing but he sounds happy." Tosh missed him and it did hurt that he was so happy where he was.

"I just want to know what he does and why all the secrecy. It can't be more then we do. Why can't I get security clearance."

Silence fell around them, they quietly sipped at their drinks.

XXXXX

It had been a fairly easy day, no major problems. So Ianto and Steve had managed to get out easily enough for their date. It had gone well, very well indeed. Steve being the man he was walked Ianto to his apartment building and to his door.

"I had a great time tonight Steve." Ianto smiled sweetly, feeling that nervous rush at the start of something new.

"So did I." Steve liked his lips nervously moved his head down slightly and stopped.

Ianto could stop the smile getting wider. Here was one of the sexiest, sweetest and most innocent men every created and he wanted a nobody Welshman. Ianto decided to help out Steve reaching up and wrapping his arm around the taller man's neck he pulled him down into a kiss.

TBC


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to chat to me, hassle, give point of view or challenges you can find me on twitter wereleopard58 I do love talking to people who love fanfic. I do read it as well as write (or attempt to write lol) it.

Chapter Three

Ianto couldn't help but smile the last two weeks had been great with Steve. It was very much like old fashioned dating. It was something that he had never done with Jack. He loved dating, some nights the two of them didn't go out they just stayed in one of their apartments watching movies and making-out. Steve had so much things to catch up on.

Different kinds of restaurants, theatre and the cinema just to name a few. Ianto loved showing this whole new world, including the relationship one. He didn't mind the sly looks or the jokes. He could deal with all of that because at the end of the day he had Steve. The only problem was trying to broach the next subject of how far did Steve what to go? Did he know what two men did together? This was something he was going to have to ask. The furthest they had gone apart from kissing was jacking each other off. He loved to feel his hand wrapped around Steve's cock feeling it pulse and explode with a sweaty Steve collapsed next to him. Ianto wanted to see much more of that.

XXXXX

Steve sat in his apartment waiting for Ianto staring at his laptop in amazement. How he loved this little machine and everything it could do. He loved kissing his boyfriend. Steve paused for a moment.

"A boyfriend." He muttered to himself and grinned. It was not something he'd ever thought of before he met Ianto.

That was why he was staring at the computer screen feeling very, very turned on. He knew that Ianto was being cautious. Ianto had only been with one man before but Steve hadn't been with anyone. He knew that he was going to have to lead the way to move on to the next stage. At the time he hadn't know what it was and well now he did. Steve was terrified but couldn't want to get started. Somehow he was going to bring up this subject tonight. He had waited long enough to be with someone. Hell, he had been frozen for 70 years.

XXXXX

Nick Fury stared at the screen he couldn't believe it. They needed a very special person, one that didn't exist. They were going to have to find out some other way of solving this problem.

Turning he looked at Maria Hill. "Hill, pass this across to our scientists, Banner and Stark maybe they can come up with something. We'll debrief everyone else tomorrow when they come in."

"Yes, sir." She replied and turned back to her screen.

XXXXX

Steve shut down his laptop as he heard a knock on the door. Grinning he walked over it and opened it. As soon as the door shut Steve pulled Ianto into his arms and kissed him. Loving the feel of the other man in his arms. Slow, teasing kisses that caused a heat deep in his belly.

Finally they pulled back.

"I do love your hello's'" Ianto said chuckling. "Well the private ones anyway." He reached out and took hold of Steve's hand as they walked into the lounge and sat close on the sofa. "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

Steve looked down, his face tinging red with embarrassment. "I... uh we..."

Ianto reached out with both hands and cupped his face so he was looking at him. "You can say anything to me you know that, right?"

"I know it's just, I uhhhh was doing a little research."

Ianto could see where this was going with how red Steve was going. "Really," Ianto drawled. "What did you like the look of?"

"Your mouth on..."

Ianto couldn't help but smile, a man this sexy had not right to be this sweet and innocent. "Would you like me to suck you off?"

Steve stared at him and just nodded his head. Ianto moved onto the floor undoing the button and slowly pulling the zip over a very impressive bulge. He moved his hands to the back of the jeans and making Steve lift up so he could pull them down those long legs. Ianto then threw the denim onto the floor next to him.

"Ianto are..." Steve started to talk.

"Steve you don't know how long I've wanted to do this. Just remember if I do something you don't like just tell me. I want this too be so very good for you." With that Ianto bent his head forward using his tongue he licked across the slit on the head of Steve's cock. Then opening his mouth as Steve groaned and pushed it inside the wet and wonderful cavern.

"Ianto." He sighed as he pushed his hips forward never feeling anything like this before.

Ianto released it with a pop, using one hand to massage that hot, throbbing erection. He took one of Steve's balls in his mouth, rolling it around in his mouth. He didn't want to push to far not for this first time. Once again Ianto took Steve into his mouth, moving up and down his cheeks hollowing as he sucked. Steve his closed, head thrown back. Hands in Ianto's hair stroking gently. His hips moving in time. Ianto started to move quicker sucking harder, one hand moved down. His finger playing with the hole. Not breaching it yet, Steve was not ready for that.

Steve started to move faster, a tingling sensation started in the pit of his stomach. Ianto moved one had to his own trouser's and released himself as he sucked. Wrapping around his shaft he moved in time with the movements off his mouth. He screamed out, his body arched pushing his cock deep into Ianto's throat as he came. Watching as Steve had his orgasm, never seeing anything as sexy as this first time. It wasn't long before Ianto followed him. Covering his hand in his own seed.

Finally Ianto moved away licking his lips and smiling. Staring at a half naked, sweaty Steve Rogers.

"I guess you liked that."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I was so quick." Steve said blushing and panting. "What about you?"

"I'm good, you're not expected to last long on your first time. You're so beautiful." Ianto whispered showing Steve his hand covered his come.

Steve reached over smiling and took hold of it. Bringing it to his lips he slowly licked it clean.

Ianto closed his eyes and groaned. Steve reached down and pulled Ianto into his arms kissing him passionately. The taste of the two of them mingling.

Steve pulled away and stroked Ianto's cheek reverently. "You are so amazing, thank you for being in my life." He then chuckled wickedly and moved forward so he was whispering in Ianto's ear. "I can't wait to do more." Then with a nip to Ianto's lobe he moved back.

"What have I created?" Ianto laughed.

"Hey, I have a lot of years to catch up with." Steve replied.

"But not tonight." Ianto knew it would be too much.

"Sleep with me? I want you to be in my arms tonight." Steve asked.

"As long as we can sleep in my bed tomorrow. On the nights I am by myself I want to be able to imagine you there."

"Well, if we have things my way you won't be sleeping alone again." Steve lifted Ianto into his arms and carried him into his bedroom.

Ianto knew that it was just to sleep but even just being able to be held safe in those strong arms all night would be worth it. "You didn't have to carry me you know."

"I wanted to was that a problem?" Steve asked looking embarrassed.

Ianto reached out and touched him making sure that Steve was looking at him. "Never."

They undressed, sorted themselves out and curled up against each other in bed. Ianto's head resting on Steve's chest.

XXXXX

Natasha watched Steve and Ianto something was different between the two of them and when she got her friend alone she was going to grill him. If he didn't tell her anything then she would torture him so he would. She wanted all the little details. She was so happy for him, for both of them. With lives like theirs if you found happiness you kept hold of it for as long as you can.

"Ok people we have a problem and so far our scientists haven't been able to come up with a solution and that included Dr Banner and Mr Stark." Nick said as he looked around the table.

"What's the problem?" Clint asked.

"We need to get into a certain room." Nick said simply.

Natasha turned and looked at Ianto shrugging her shoulders. Tony tired of these games jumped in.

"Who ever goes into that room dies." He said. Thor opened his mouth to speak. "That includes you big fellow."

"How important is whatever is in that room?" Ianto asked.

"There is another crystal that could possibly used to be linked to Thor's world making it a lot easier to communicate with him and not wait for him to turn up." Nick replied.

"I might have a solution but you are going to give clearance to at least one person, maybe two. I know someone who could help with the communication system."

Everyone turned to look at Ianto.

"What is the solution?" Nick asked.

Ianto knew that Jack was going to kill him for this. "My former boss from Torchwood, he's immortal, can't die."

Steve stared even harder at Ianto as soon as he mentioned his former boss, his ex-lover.

"And the communication systems?" Tony asked he wasn't bad with electronics himself.

Ianto turned and looked at him. "She has this natural ability with alien tech. Her name is Toshiko Sato. I thought she might be able to work with you and could get things done sooner. There are two more members it's going to be difficult for just two of them to vanish without the others."

Nick stood, "I'll see what I can do." With that he headed out.

Bruce Banner turned and looked at him. "Immortal how did that happen?"

"I think I've said enough. That's Jack's story if he wants to tell it." Ianto replied turning to look over at Steve and then smiled.

XXXXX

Jack stared down at the phone in disgust. He hated being given orders.

"Ok, pack up what you need we are leaving for America." Jack ordered.

Tosh, Gwen and Owen all looked at him.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"We get to find out what Ianto has been doing all of this time. It seems they need me and Tosh."

Tosh grinned and hugged Owen, she was going to see Ianto. Jack couldn't help but smile he was looking forward to seeing their old team-mate. Gwen looked at them all she didn't like this at all.

XXXXX

Steve and Ianto spent the whole night talking.

"I'm not going back to him." Ianto said finally. "I'm with you I don't want anyone else."

There was a knock at Ianto's door.

Steve looked over at Ianto laying in bed.

"Well I'm nearly dressed." He said looking down at his naked chest, his jeans zipped but unbuttoned.

"I do like this look on you." Ianto said with a grin. "It's probably Tasha, give her a treat and answer the door like that."

Steve shook his head and left the bedroom walking to the front door opening it.

"I'm sorry can I help you?" Steve asked politely ignoring the four pairs of eyes roaming over him.

"We're looking for Ianto Jones?" Tosh asked.

"You have the right place." Steve said smiling. "Who are you?"

"Captain Jack Harkness, who the hell are you?"

TBC


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am on twitter wereleopard58 also on MSN messenger

Chapter Four

"Hello Captain Harkness, Ianto has told me a lot about you, about all of you." Steve smiled at them. "I'm Captain Steve Rogers."

Tosh and Gwen stood there mouths open staring at the other man.

"Steve, who is I..." Ianto's voice trailed off as he saw their visitors.

He moved forward and hugged Tosh and Gwen. Owen slapped him on the arm and smirked.

Ianto stood back not sure what to do with Jack. Afraid to give him and Steve the wrong idea. Steve moved forward and placed a hand on the centre of his back.

"I'll go and get a shirt on." Steve kissed Ianto on the cheek and turned and walked away.

Ianto, the girls and Jack turned their heads to watch him leave. Ianto shook his head and couldn't help but smile. Somehow he had managed to end up dating Captain America.

"Ianto..." Jack's frown became more pronounced when the Welshman didn't turn around. "Ianto." He said again louder this time,

Ianto looked back at them blushing. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Tosh said with a grin. "It was a very nice view. So how long have you and he been seeing each other."

"It's a new thing. Please come in." Ianto moved away from the door and they went inside his apartment and sat down.

"So how did you meet him?" Gwen asked, wondering if this was how Ianto felt whenever she had been in the room and the two men had been together. She did owe him and apology, a huge one and hoped that he would except it.

"We work together."

"You do like your office romances Ianto don't you?" Jack muttered.

Ianto turned and glared at him. "My closest friends are the people are work with. Just like working with Torchwood, what I do now is important."

Gwen slapped Jack on the arm glaring at him. There was a knock at the door. Steve walked out of the bedroom, with a shirt on much to the disappointment of Tosh and Gwen. Ianto stood and walked out to the door.

Steve walked closer and then stared at Jack for a moment. "Ianto has become important to all of us that he works with. He does everything he can to make our lives in and out of work run smoother so we can help people. Ianto is much of a hero as we are to us, he just doesn't get it. We are trying to show him that he is important." Steve made the implication clear that at Torchwood Ianto didn't feel that way. "Also he now has some very dangerous and important friends who wouldn't like to to see him upset."

"Do you mean you?" Jack replied standing up.

Steve laughed. "I'm a soldier and yes can be deadly but I wasn't the one I was thinking off."

Ianto walked in laughing with another woman. "Hey all this is Natasha Romanov. Tasha this is Jack Harkness, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper and Owen Harper."

"She is." Steve answered quickly.

"She is what?" Ianto asked looking confused.

"Someone who cares about you." Tasha said simply raising an eyebrow waiting for any of them to say answer.

Ianto turned back to her. "What are you doing? Not that I don't always love seeing you."

"Steve called and said you had some visitors. Clint's on his way with another vehicle. I'll drive one lot and he will drive the other."

"Why can't some of us go with Ianto?" Jack asked he did really want to speak to Ianto alone.

"Because I go with Steve and he has a motorcycle." Ianto replied easily enough.

XXXXX

Director Nick Fury stood and eyed Jack Harkness, he had done his research. He knew what this man was like. They needed him and that was all. Tosh was working with Hill and they were on the computer terminals, Owen had gone down to the infirmary to see if he could learn anything or teach about what he knew and saw. Gwen was standing off to the background, her police work wasn't really much help here and neither was interaction with the public.

Jack was amazed at where Ianto worked. It was completely unbelievable and that fact that he worked with Tony Stark. It wasn't just that. Ianto Jones their Welshman worked with The Avengers. He had seen it all on TV and they were an amazing group of people.

"So were waiting for who?" Jack asked.

"Thor." Ianto smiled as he walked past.

"Of course, Thor." Gwen muttered.

Ianto placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry you do get use to it. It's a bit of a trip for him." He turned to Nick for a moment. "I have to head out to Miller's won't be long."

Nick nodded at him.

"Miller's?" Gwen asked.

"If anything we need is in the local area Ianto likes to go out and meet them. Give it the personally touch. He hasn't been there for a while. It works though." Nick shook his head.

Gwen and Jack smiled that did sound like their Ianto.

XXXXX

Nick looked down at his watch and then turned to Hill.

"Is Ianto back yet?"

Hill looked down at the screen, her face pale. "There is a hostage situation down at Miller's, in the large warehouse at the back."

"Call him now to see if he is out. Get the rest of them up here now." Fury ordered.

Gwen went and held Jack's hand. "I hope Ianto's going to be all right."

TBC


	5. Five

Happy Birthday Vivian, for you. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Five

"Stark, Captain and the rest of you are up. Get Ianto back." Nick said simply.

Gwen, Tosh, Jack and Owen could not take their eyes of these men.

"You're Captain America?" Gwen muttered. "Ianto's dating Captain America." She repeated more to herself then anyone else.

Tosh suddenly grinned, after Jack Harkness it was obvious that Ianto couldn't go back to anyone everyday kind of guy.

Jack didn't like this, at all. Ianto and Captain America was not something he expected. He was at a loss on what to do. He knew that he had no rights over the young Welshman but Jack wasn't read to quite let go yet.

XXXXX

Nick Fury sent down The Avengers and Torchwood.

"Where's Banner?" Stark asked using his headpiece.

"He's not with you?" Nick answered. He heard Stark sigh over the comms.

"Would I have asked if he was?"

A young man sitting at one of the computer's turned around and looked at the director. "I believe he went to join Mr Jones."

Nick turned to him, his eye blazing with anger. "You're telling me this now? You heard what the hell is going on and decide to keep this piece of information to yourself." He shook his head. "Did you get that?"

"Got it, property damage to be expected." Stark replied.

XXXXX

"Ianto?" A voice said.

"Bruce?" Ianto said as soon as he opened his eyes and recognised the man next to him. "What happened?"

"Well if you can believe it we're being held hostage, they have split people up into groups. Since you were injured they kept me with you and left us here." He indicated the small storage room that they were in.

"How are you doing?" Ianto asked wincing as he moved.

"I'm coping, for now. I don't know how much longer especially since you are injure and I'm not sure how badly."

"I'm fine." Ianto said smiling reaching on and touching Bruce on the arm.

The door opened and one of the men walked in. Ianto wobbly got to his feet, Bruce suddenly next to him in case he fell.

"You're alive then." The man muttered.

"You really need to let us go. It will be a whole lot better for you if you do." Ianto gave him his most charming smile.

The man raised his gun and hit Ianto run the head with it. Ianto heard laughter as he collapsed to the ground. The door closed behind them and Bruce fell onto all fours.

XXXXX

Natasha paced too and fro, they couldn't go in with out more information. She hated this her best friend was in there and they had no idea if he was hurt.

"Nat, it'll be ok?" Clint said to her, who suddenly held up his hands when she turned and glared at him. "No more platitudes, I understand."

"We have to go in." Jack ordered.

"We'll go in when we get the in-tell." Steve replied staring at the building, his hand clenched.

"You're going to listen to this?" Jack turned to Stark.

"He's the military mind and the Captain has not steered us wrong yet."

"Well he or any of you may not care about Ianto but I do." Jack shouted.

Steve turned to him and slammed him against the wall. "Never accuse me, or any of us not caring about Ianto. You no nothing and Ianto felt so cared for at Torchwood he left you and came here." He stopped, stepped back and took a deep breath. "If you carry on like this I will have you escorted away.

"You can..." Jack stopped as he saw some military men walk forward.

A loud raw broke the sudden silence.

"Someone made him angry." Stark muttered. "Looks like we'll be going in sooner than later."

"What?" Jack turned to look at him.

A smashing noise from above made them all look up. A large green man, caring a slender suited one taking large jumps and vanished.

"Can you all deal with this?" Steve turned to look at Natasha.

"Bring them back?" She said simply.

Clint nodded. "We're clean up here."

Steve turned to Stark. "Give me a lift?"

"Sure thing Captain." Stark wrapped an arm around Steve's waist and lifted off.

"What the hell was that thing?" Gwen asked.

"Now is not the time to have this conversation. Ready Nat?" Clint asked, as soon as she nodded they headed in.

XXXXX

It didn't take Stark to pick up the trail. When they landed they saw The Hulk roaring and an unmoving Ianto Jones.

TBC


	6. Six

Chapter Six

Tony bent down by Ianto immediately and placed his fingers on the other man's throat.

"He's still breathing, it's faint but it is there." Tony scanned him with Jarvis to make sure that there where no other complications stopping him from transporting Ianto to get the aid he needed.

"Thank God." Steve sighed. He had already lost a woman that he loved. Steve didn't think that he could deal with losing Ianto. A man he was already in love with and falling deeper and deeper every day.

Tony carefully picked Ianto up, when the Welshman's eyes opened ever so slightly.

"Come on sleeping beauty. Let's get you looked at and the prince can turn up and kiss you. "Tony paused for a moment, while getting Ianto settled comfortably. "Actually Steve's the one that has been asleep so technically it is the other way around."

"You're a bloody wanker, you know that right?" Ianto whispered. A weak smile gracing his face taking the sting out of his words.

"Well aren't you just charming." Tony looked down at him. "If what you said is what I think it means and not flattering."

Steve heard Ianto's chuckle as Tony took off. Looking around he saw the Hulk slowly beginning to change back into Bruce. He hoped that whoever collected them would bring some spare clothes.

XXXXX

Jack tried to rush to Ianto's side as soon as they got back but he was stopped.

"I'm sorry Captain Harkness but you can't go in there. We're limiting his visitors." The doctor explained.

"I bet Captain USA will be allowed in." He muttered sarcastically.

"I explained to Ms Sato and she was fine with it." The doctor watched as Jack turned and glared at Tosh. "I am giving Mr Jones the best care I can and only the people I know aren't going to upset him are going in. I don't know you. You current attitude is proving that I was correct in not letting you in. Please leave before I call security."

Tosh grabbed hold of Jack's arm and pulled him away before he caused any more problems.

XXXXX

As soon as Steve arrived he headed straight away to see his boyfriend.

"Doctor, is he going to be ok?" Steve took hold of Ianto's hand and sat down.

"He's going to be fine Captain. He's woken up, I've checked him over and Mr Jones has answered all the questions that I have asked him. We're just keeping him in over night for observation." The doctor paused for a moment. "Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"No I'll be fine here." Steve knew he wouldn't be able to sleep without Ianto in his arms, especially after what had happened today.

The doctor quietly left them.

"Ianto." Steve sighed as he gently stroked the bruised face.

XXXXX

Jack stood at the window looking in. He had never felt such an outsider as he did today. It was weird he had taken Ianto for granted but he did and still does care for the young man. It hurt him to see Ianto happy at any place that wasn't Torchwood and with someone who wasn't him.

Ianto left and found a place with a bunch of heroes and the perfect man, literally.

XXXXX

"Steve." Ianto mumbled drowsily.

"Shhhh Ianto, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." Steve soothed him with a gentle voice.

"Love you Steve."

Steve couldn't help the smile that appeared.

"I love you too." He bent forward and kissed Ianto on the lips.

XXXXX

Jack's heart hurt at the soft declarations. Turning and almost walking into someone. He smiled at the woman looking at him.

Natasha Romanov. Her arms crossed over her chest, not smiling at him.

"We have to talk." She said simply and calmly.

TBC


	7. Seven

N/B sorry for the short chapter but want to get to a point where in the next chapter there will be smut lol

Chapter Seven

"We need to talk do we?" Jack placed his hands on his hips and smirked at her.

Natasha walked up to him and stared into his face. "Leave Ianto alone. He is happy."

"Why are you all so worried about my being here? If Ianto was that happy I wouldn't need to be warned."

Natasha laughed at him. "I'm not worried, Ianto is happy here. My only concern is that you are going to keep on and just make him unhappy. He and Steve are happy together." She turned, started to walk away and then stopped. Glancing over her shoulder she smirked at him. "This is the only warning I am giving you. I know you are immortal and I like that. It means I can hurt you for over a longer period. If I go to far and you die I just have to wait for you to wake up." She walked off her voice carrying back over to him. "You're only here because we need something from you, otherwise Ianto would not have contacted you remember that."

As soon as she vanished the smile left Jack's face. "Bitch." He muttered to himself. Jack knew that he was going to have to talk to Ianto at some point. This was not the place for him

XXXXX

Steve left Ianto's side while the doctor took a look at him. Hopefully he would be allowed home soon.

"Dr Banner." Steve called out as he saw the other man in front of him.

Bruce turned and grinned at him. "You can call me Bruce you know Steve."

"Sorry Bruce. I want to thank you and, well, the Hulk for saving Ianto." Steve held out his hand.

Bruce still felt weird that after all this time that the Hulk in fact could help people. Knew what was good and bad. He still felt as if he had a time bomb of a monster in him but nowadays, with these people he didn't feel alone.

"I'm glad that I could help. They say Ianto is going to be fine."

"Yeah they are just checking him out. I will head back in a minute to see if I can take him home. I just wanted to find you first." Steve explained.

"Make sure you take care of him. He is an original is our Ianto." Bruce laughed as he headed off.

"Yes he is." Steve sighed. He knew that Jack was going to cause problems. All Steve wanted was for Ianto to be happy.

XXXXX

Tosh sat holding Ianto's hand and smiled brightly as his eyes fluttered open.

"Steve." Ianto mumbled.

"Steve just left for five minutes, he'll be back. He wanted to thank Dr Banner, uhh the Hulk for saving you."

"Tosh." He sighed. "Hav'in good time."

"Well I was apart from you being hurt." Tosh bent forward and gave him a kiss.

"Tosh can I speak to Ianto please." Jack said from behind her.

"Is now really the time Jack." Tosh said without moving.

"Tosh, now."

"I'll be back in as soon as Jack leaves Ianto." Tosh stood, glared at Jack and walked out.

"Hey Ianto." Jack sat beside him and took hold of his hand.

"What do you want Jack?" Ianto asked sounding more awake than he had moments ago.

"Can't I just want to see you?" Jack grinned at him.

Ianto just stared at him, eyebrow raised. "Jack, what do you want?" He repeated slower this time.

"I miss you Ianto. I love you and want you to come home. To Torchwood."

Ianto pulled his hand out of Jack's and struggled to sit up.

"Jack I am happy here. I am happy with Steve. I'm not going anywhere."

"Ianto." Jack whispered before bending down and kissing him.

XXXXX

Steve stood at the door next to Tosh. Natasha moved to his other side and just behind them appeared Nick Fury.

Steve felt paralysed, not knowing what to do.

XXXXX

Ianto pushed Jack away and hit him.

"What part of I am happy here, I am happy with Steve did you not understand Jack. Please leave me alone now."

"Ianto I..."

"You heard Captain Harkness you heard Mr Jones please leave. If we didn't need you for this mission I would ask you to leave but we do. Do not make me regret that decision." Nick said calmly as security joined them waiting for Jack to move.

"Ianto we need to talk about this?" Jack asked as he left the room.

"WE don't need to talk about anything. This is my life and my decisions." Ianto said simply.

"Are you ok Ianto?" Nick asked walking to his bedside.

"I'm fine and I'm sorry."

Nick grinned and squeezed his shoulder ever so slightly. "Not your fault. Captain Rogers please take Mr Jones home he has been released by the doctors."

"Is there ok Ianto?" Steve asked nervously.

"That would be great Steve." Ianto held out his hand and watched as Steve smiled and took hold of it.

"I tried to warn him." Tosh whispered.

Nick turned to her. "It's fine Ms Sato, they only person to blame is Captain Harkness himself." He paused before turning to Natasha. "Agent Romanov we need him so leave him alone."

Natasha waited for a moment and then nodded before she walked over to stand beside Steve.

Nick Fury laughed as he left.

"I warned him Ianto."

"I know Tasha but Jack is a law unto himself. I couldn't make him stay away even though I asked him to."

"Take care Ianto if you need me call and I will come to visit. I am going to help with the plan, the sooner it is done, the sooner he will be gone." Natasha bent forward and kissed him on the cheek.

Steve waited until the room was finally cleared and turned back to the man he loved.

"Am I your second choice?"

TBC


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/B Sorry I have not been around but have had a knee op (even before that) I was and am still in a lot of pain. It changes daily, but I am never pain free. But I am back. Hope you enjoy this chapter the next one will be coming soon. I had two assignments to do. Medusa is a fascinating myth. I am on facebook as well as twitter if anyone is interested also have MSN. I do love chatting to people.

Chapter Eight

Ianto looked over and smiled at Steve.

“There is no other place I want to be.  You aren’t and never will be my second choice.  I am here because I want to be.”  He paused for a moment.   “I could have gone back with Jack, you heard him.  I wasn’t even tempted, not for a second.  I love what I have now.  I love you Captain Steve Rogers.”

Steve looked down shyly, a reddish tinge colouring his face.  “Thank you Ianto.  I had to ask.  I would have let you go if that made you happy, that is all I want.”

Ianto chuckled.  “You would have, let, me go?”

Steve opened and closed his mouth and then tried to speak again.  “You know what I meant.”

“Yes I did.”  Ianto agreed.  “Steve, please take me home now.  I’m tired and want to get out of here.”

“Of course Ianto, do you want to go to you place or mine?”   Steve wanted to know.

“Yours.”  Ianto said quickly.

“Because Jack doesn’t know where I live?”  The soldier asked.

Ianto nodded.  “I just want to heal in peace with you.  Knowing Jack he won’t give up.  I just can’t and don’t want to deal with him while I am like this.”

Steve nodded and smiled.  He understood, and it was nice that all Ianto wanted while he was ill was him around.  “Let’s get you dressed and get out of here.  I am sure that Nick and the others will make sure Jack is…..detained.”

“I am sure Tosh will help as well.”  Ianto flipped the blankets and slowly moved, so his legs were dangling over the edge.

XXXXX

Tosh had followed Jack out giving Ianto an apologetic look.  They both headed into a room where Owen and Gwen were waiting.  Tosh moved to sit down crossing her arms and her legs at her ankles glaring at her boss.

Owen looked between the two of them and shrugged his shoulders at Gwen who looked just as confused as he did.  “Well, this is an extraordinary place.  Ianto definitely landed on his feet.”   Owen noticed the tightening of Jack’s shoulders and Tosh’s glare got worse.   “Ok, what the hell happened?”

“Yes Jack; tell Owen and your girlfriend Gwen what happened?”  Tosh muttered sarcastically.  She was not normally like this, but she had never had this rage inside of her all aimed at one person either before.

“Not now Tosh.”  Jack growled out glaring back at her.

“Not now, that is all you have to say.  You told Ianto you loved him and wanted him to come back.  You kissed him in front of Steve.”  Tosh saw Gwen pale.  “I’m sorry Gwen I didn’t mean to blurt that out. “

Jack turned and looked at Gwen and saw the sadness and resignation on her face.

“Is it true Jack?”   Gwen asked and waited for Jack to nod.  Deep down she knew this would happen, but it didn’t stop the pain or the anger that enveloped her.  She stood taking deep breaths.  “I am guessing Ianto didn’t say yes?”

“No he didn’t, but on the look of Director Fury’s face, he did almost get us all kicked out.”  Tosh growled.

“No Ms Sato he only nearly got himself kicked out.”  Said a voice from the door, making them all jump.

Their focus had been entirely on each other that they had not noticed that Nick Fury had come into the room.

“I’m sorry Director.”  Tosh whispered.

“It’s not your fault.”  Nick paused and turned to Jack.  “Can you still do this job for us?”

“Yeah I can.”  Jack replied quickly.

“This is the last time I will tell you this, stay away from Ianto or I will allow Agent Romanov do everything to you that she promised, and I am sure she will get help.”  With that Nick turned and left the room.

“Jack I can’t work like this.”  Tosh whispered.

Jack’s eyes flew to hers.  “What do you mean?”

“How can I work with you after all you’ve done here?  You hurt Ianto; you won’t let him be happy with a man he loves.  Just because you weren’t happy with what you had you want to destroy everything for him.”  She stopped and paced, then turning back to him again.  “I can’t forgive you for that, and I don’t know if I can stand to see you every day.  I never realised you were this selfish.”  Tosh headed for the door, opening and closing it behind her without ever looking back.

Jack, Gwen and Owen all stared at the door in shock.   Jack rubbed his eyes not only had he driven the man he loved away, but now he might have driven Tosh away.  He was slowly pushing people he loved and considered family out of the door.

XXXXX

Tosh walked down the passage not knowing what to do now when she almost walked into Clint and Natasha.

“Is Ianto still here?”  Tosh asked.

“No, he and Steve have left.”  Natasha answered promptly and to the point.  “I have to check in with Dr Banner to make sure everything is as it should be for the mission.”  She went to walk off but stopped.  “Ianto means a lot to me.  He is my best friend.  I will make sure to the best of my abilities that no harm comes to him.”

“Thank you.  Ianto makes a terrific best friend.”  Tosh said with a grin.

Natasha smiled back.  “Yes he does.  I must go.”

Clint and Tosh watched her go.

“Not one for a lot of talking is she?”  Tosh asked.

Clint laughed.  “Oh she can be.  It’s amazing what she can get out of people, out of men.  They all under estimate her.  To their peril of course.”

“Yeah.”  Tosh sighed the smile left her face.

“Are you ok?”   He asked.

“I just needed to talk to someone.”  Her voice could scarcely be heard.

“You want to talk to Ianto you mean?”

“Yes I do, but it’s not life or death it can wait.  He needs this time alone with Steve.”

“Come on Ms Sato let me get you a cup of coffee, and if you feel like talking about what is bothering you.  I am there if you need me.”

“It’s Tosh, thank you…..” 

Before she could say anymore he interrupted her.  “It’s Clint.”  He said simply.

“Clint.”  She ducked her head and smiled shyly.

XXXXX

As soon as Steve shut his door Ianto grabbed him and pulled him into his arms for a passionate kiss.  When they had to pause for air, they stared at each other for a moment.

“Steve, I can’t wait any longer.  Please I want you in me.”

Steve took a deep breath and nodded.  This is what he wanted too.  Taking hold of Ianto’s hand, he pulled the other man into the bedroom.  Everything they needed was in there.  No matter how embarrassed he was buying the items, he had needed to show Ianto he was ready for them to make love.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes peeps it is evident in the next chapter there will be smut.


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/B I hope this was worth the wait.

Chapter Nine

Ianto lay naked on the bed looking at Steve. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Why did this perfect man want to be with him? No matter what, Ianto was exceedingly, very happy about it.

"What?" Steve asked a little self-conscious. This was the first time that he had been utterly naked in front of anyone.

Ianto smiled at him and held out his hands. "I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you in my life."

Steve ducked his head and smiled. "I think I am the lucky one." He whispered and the raised his head slowly.

"Get over here." Ianto grinned at him.

Steve moved, so he laid next to Ianto, slowly bringing their mouths together into a soft kiss. Ianto had made them get undressed slowly, so he had time to calm down. This was Steve's first time, and he wanted to make it memorable.

"I love you so much." Steve mumbled against Ianto's lips.

Ianto chuckled. "I love you to." He opened his mouth and pulled Steve into a passionate kiss. No matter how many times their mouths touched, there was always a sweetness to the way Steve kissed and each time it made Ianto fall in love with him all over again.

Ianto moved forward, so their bodies were touched and wrapped a leg around Steve's waist, so their cocks rubbed against each other. Steve tore his mouth away and groaned, moving his hand down Ianto's smooth back until it reached his ass.

Ianto moaned in anticipation knowing that he was the first one to be like this with Steve man or woman. No matter what happened to them, they would always have this. Life was too short in their line of business, and if anything happened it was more likely to happen to him and not a super soldier.

Ianto pushed Steve onto his back and just stared at him for a moment. Steve's muscular body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat; his eyes were almost black with arousal.

"I'm going to make this so good for you." Ianto whispered as he bent his head to a nipple.

Ianto sucked the nipple into his mouth and gently rolled it between his lips. His eyes closed memorising the feel and taste. He gently laid a hand on Steve's ripped six-pack and felt it stiffen under his fingertips.

"Ianto." Steve whispered breathlessly. "I want you in me, please."

Ianto pulled back and stared down at him. "Steve I thought that I would…."

Steve placed a fingertip on Ianto's lips. "I want this; I need to feel you inside of me." The golden haired warrior looked down. "I have to make you mine."

Ianto grabbed Steve's chin and pushed it up, so they were looked into each other's eyes.

"I am yours, whether or not this happens now. Nothing is going to change that Steve. No one is going to change that." Ianto moved and pecked him on the lips. "Now what do you really want?"

"I want to feel you move inside of me. Life's too short and with what we do you never know if tomorrow is going to be the last day. I've lost too much already. I need this, I need you."

"If that is what you want, then who am I to say no." Ianto looked down the length of Steve's body. "You are so gorgeous, I have never met someone who has such an attractive package but who inside is even more so. You shouldn't exist and not end up with someone like me." Ianto sighed reverently.

"I think I'm the lucky one that you even gave me a second glance." Steve said and could help but laugh as Ianto snorted in disbelief. "Ianto, less talking and more action."

"You have been talking to Stark way too much,"

"The last person I want mentioned is Tony Stark." Steve mumbled, the two men looked at each other and laughed.

Ianto slid his body against Steve's as he moved down slightly to attack his nipple again. He bit into it a little harder, and the body below him arched in pleasure. A low, deep moan escaped from Steve's chest. His hands carelessly rubbing up and down Ianto's back trying to pull him closer. Steve's hands finally made it up to Ianto's head, his fingers combing through thick hair and trying to pull Ianto even closer to him.

Ianto moved across to the other nipple giving it the same treatment. Steve started to push his cock against Ianto trying to get some release.

"Oh Ianto." Steve sighed. He was so hard he hurt. He had never felt anything like this before, the anticipation of what was coming made his body desperate to feel that release.

Ianto finally pulled away and stared into a sexual drugged induced pair of stunning eyes. Ianto felt as if he were on top of the world. The power he had over Captain America was intoxicating. Slowly he kissed his way down Steve's chest and across his flat stomach.

Steve's breathing slowly calmed down with the gentle kisses across his skin. Ianto parted Steve's legs so he could move in-between them. He stared down at the thick cock nestled in dark blonde curls. Getting comfortable, Ianto bit and licked a strong, muscular thigh. A hard erection bumped against his cheek. Ianto breathed in that musky aroma of arousal.

Steve gasped his hands grasping and needing at the bed sheets at his sides wanting but not knowing how to get Ianto to go faster. Ianto moved lower to his perineum caressing him, first with a fingertip and then with his tongue.

Moving back to cover Steve's cock with his mouth he licks at the slit before he covered it, sucking as he went.

"No." Steve moaned as he pulled on Ianto's head moving it off his erection.

Ianto stared at him confusion clearly written across his features. "What's wrong?" They had done this before.

"I don't want to come in your mouth. I want to come when you're inside of me." Steve blushed red as he explained.

Ianto grinned wickedly. The worry easing out of his body, "if that is what you want?"

Steve nodded excitedly; this was exactly what he wanted. He reached over and grabbed the lube and condom from the side and passed it down to Ianto.

Ianto covered his fingers and slowly pushed one inside, rubbing his hand over Steve's body relaxing him. When the finger began to glide, he added another, watching carefully if he needed to stop. Finally, he added a third, and once Steve started to push down on his fingers he pulled them out and covered his cock with the condom and covered it in lube.

Slowly Ianto pushed into him. It was a phenomenal aphrodisiac, seeing the pleasure of it wash over Steve's face knowing that he was the first person to ever see him like this, in the throes of passion. Steve's breath caught for a moment, and then he moaned, arching his back and pushing deeper me deeper into him.

"Oh God, Ianto," he said quietly and wrapped his legs around Ianto's waist.

Ianto pulled out and pushed back in again trying to keep a steady rhythm not wanting it to end. Steve started to get the feel of the motion and next time Ianto pushed, Steve moved his hips making Ianto go into him harder. Skin slapping against each other, covering the moans in the otherwise silent room.

"I need more." Steve begged, "harder."

"On your hands and knees." Ianto ordered as he pulled out and waited.

Steve moved quickly and effortlessly. Ianto squeezed himself at the enchanting sight afraid that he could come from that. Steve looked over his shoulder and grinned.

"What are you waiting for?" He wiggled his ass.

Ianto couldn't help but laugh. "What have you done with that shy Steve Rogers?"

"He is tired of waiting and wants you too damn much." Steve moaned as Ianto pushed himself into the other man quickly.

"I didn't hurt you did I." Ianto asked, stopping perfectly still.

"NO, move it," Steve ordered and once Ianto had pulled out, Steve pushed his body back impaling himself on that hard shaft.

As Ianto continued to slam into the other man, Steve reached out and held the headboard with one hand and with the other he took hold of his own cock. It became something so primal, so desperate the need they had for completion.

Steve's hand working harder and faster, he finally screamed out as he came. Ianto pounded in harder and harder, feeling the tightening channel grip hold of his cock pulling the orgasm out of him. Yelling Steve's name he came and collapsed onto Steve's sweaty back. Heart pounding so hard it felt as if it were to break out of his chest.

"Wow," Steve said tiredly. "When can we do that again?"

Ianto laughed and pulled out of him collapsing to one side.

XXXXX

Jack stood at Ianto's door and knocked they needed to talk. There was no answer, he growled in anger as he walked away.

TBC


	10. Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/B Not long left on this story. I am hoping to post a chapter a day, depending on how my health is. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Ten

Gwen watched as Jack paced. She knew something had happened and it, of course, had something to do with Ianto. The main problem was how Agent Romanov was watching Jack; it scared the shit out of her. Gwen had also found out that the woman had been an assassin, an exceptionally good one by all accounts. This was the woman who was singularly protective of Ianto. If Jack wasn't careful, he could end up in serious trouble. These were not like anyone they had met before. She also bets that apart from The Doctor, he hadn't met many people like this.

Owen sulked as he watched Tosh laugh and jokes with Clint Barton. What did a man like that see in Toshiko Sato? She had already spent most of the morning with Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. It was true, his life was actually getting weirder and that was something he never thought was possible.

"Tosh?" Tony called as he walked in with Bruce, tablets in hand.

"Yes," she smiled at Clint and walked over to them. The three of them had their heads bent of the devices, mumbling and pointing at things.

Natasha slowly walked over to Clint and grinned at him.

"Don't start." He warned.

"She's nice; I like her, not your usual type I'm glad to say."

Nick walked onto the bridge and glared at Jack. There was only one reason that he was still around. Toshiko Sato had been a lot of help, but they were limited on what they could be until they could get the device. Then he would see what she was made of. If she lived up to the reputation that Ianto gave her, he might offer her a job. She already got on well with Stark and Banner; they both have kind of adopted her as a kindred spirit and sister.

The doors opened again. Jack looked up this time as almost everyone was here and his face fell. There stood Ianto holding hands with Captain Perfect.

Nick turned to them and smirked. They dropped their hands and grinned.

"Glad you could join us gentlemen." Nick raised an eyebrow. "Mr Jones how are you today?"

"I'm feeling a lot better, thank you." Ianto couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"I bet." Natasha replied laughing.

Ianto shook his head and moved off to start the coffee and see what else he had on today.

"Stark, Rogers go over the mission plan one more time and they show us." He watched as the two men nodded and headed out. Those two had come so far in a short time.

Tasha rushed off after Ianto, she knew what that smirk meant and wanted all the details.

Tosh stared in confusion; Clint moved to stand beside her. "She wants to find out what happened between them last night." He paused. "Nat never had any friends, especially not ones that she could laugh and joke with. We are here because of what we can do. It all changed for her when Ianto arrived. He actually changed things for a lot of us. I guess you already know what Ianto brings to the table."

"Yeah, I do, and I miss him. It's not the same and with Gwen and Jack. It hurts me because they broke his heart."

Clint pulled her into a quick hug. "I think things worked out for the best for him though, don't you?"

"Yeah." Tosh laughed. "Only Ianto could end up splitting with an immortal and ending up with a super soldier. I mean, come on he's Captain America."

XXXXX

"So?" Natasha asked as soon as she entered the kitchen.

"Go away." Ianto said with a grin as he walked over and hugged her.

"You seem to be sending mixed signals Ianto." She wrapped her arms around his waist and held him. "You look so happy today."

"Well yeah last night was ….. I don't actually have the words."

"So you and Steve?" Ianto pulled away and covered her mouth with his hand before she could say anymore. "I have no idea why we're friends, seriously I don't"

"Because I can torture and kill anyone who hurts you." She grinned.

"You know, it's scary, but you actually think that is a positive thing. I love that you care but would rather you didn't torture or kill anyone for me." He laughed. It had become an old joke between them.

XXXXX

It had been hours, and Jack had enough things weren't going their way. He just wanted to talk to Ianto, just to explain and to tell him, he was sorry. He looked up as Nick called them into the conference room

XXXXX

Jack sat and watched as Ianto gave out teas and coffees to everyone. Perfect as always. He watched as Stark and Rogers ran through the plan. It had been well thought out, but he didn't care, not at the moment.

"I'm not going in." Jack said loudly.

Everyone turned to him. He stood and placed his hands on his hips.

"What did you say?" Nick asked.

"I'm not doing it." Jack repeated.

Ianto's eyes burned with rage. He stood up and grabbed Jack by the coat and dragged him out of the room.

TBC


	11. Eleven

You lot are blood thirsty lol. So far Ianto or Tasha laying into Jack is at the top of the list and Clint is also there (no idea where Clint came from lol)

Chapter Eleven

Ianto dropped his hand as soon as they were outside. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Jack this is not about you and your hurt feelings. Get over yourself. This world does not revolve around you. Torchwood maybe there to protect Earth from aliens, what the hell do you think the Avengers are?"

"It is back to your Captain again?"

Ianto sighed. "No Jack it isn't. I have friends here. I help the only way I can. I'm not like you or them, but I do what I am good at. I don't want to hate you. Majority of my memories of you are happy ones, please don't ruin that. Let me be happy. I'm sorry if you aren't, but it was your choice. I had to live with that, and I finally moved on. We need your help. I'm not going to beg you and neither are they. If you don't do, well we have survived before but just remember if we lose and people die because we needed Thor, then that will be your fault. I hope you will be able to live with that for a long time because you have an eternity."

"Ianto, I made a mistake and want you back." Jack said softly.

Ianto shook his head. "Jack, let me get this correct. You want me to leave somewhere I have friends, family and someone I love. You then want me to go back to place where I was no better than a glorified servant half the time. I may do a lot of the same jobs around here, but they treat me differently. I am happy here Jack, and because you have changed your mind, you want me to give that up?"

With that Ianto turned around and headed back into the conference room.

Jack sighed he was so used to getting his own way. Ianto was right; he was the one that ruined what was between them. Now, because he was disappointed he was taking it on everybody, and if he didn't help, he would be taking out on the world.

XXXXX

The door opened and Ianto looked up as Jack walked him and watched as the immortal nod at him.

Nick turned and stared at him. "Well, are we granted your presence on this mission?"

"Yeah I'll do it." Jack sat down quietly as everyone stared at him all apart from two men. These two men just looked at each other. Steve and Ianto.

XXXXX

The operation had been gone over and finally everyone agreed. They made their way out of the conference room. Jack waited for just a moment to see if he could talk to Ianto, but the Welshman walked over to Steve. Jack sighed as he headed out to get ready.

"What did you have to say to Jack? What did you promise him?" Steve said quietly.

Ianto grinned and pulled him into his arms. "Nothing, I told him what a jerk he is being and, if, at any time we need Thor and can't get hold of him, then people die because of that. It would be his fault." Ianto pressed his lips against Steve's. "I know this is difficult for you. The whole relationship thing is new, but just remember I love you and I'm not going anywhere. You'd better get ready. Be safe and come back to me."

"I'll do my best." Steve grabbed Ianto and kissed him passionately before he headed out.

XXXXX

Tosh watched them all leave and wondered if this was what Ianto had use to feel like when they all went out on a mission.

Clint saw her stood there he immediately rushed over, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. He grinned, winked and ran off.

Tosh raised her hand to her lips and smiled.

XXXXX

Ianto headed onto the bridge and waited. Tosh came over and held his hand. He looked over and smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're here Tosh."

"So am I." She smiled.

"So you and Clint?" Ianto laughed.

"Don't, just don't." Tosh blushed and ducked her head, hid a enormous smile.

XXXXX

Steve and Tony waited outside. It didn't have much protection because of what the room did. They never thought that anyone could survive.

"He'll be gone soon." Tony turned to look at Steve. As much as Steve sometimes got on his nerves with being the ultimate boy scout and Tony being the complete opposite end of the scale. They were still a team and had been through a lot. Steve had been through more than most and Ianto made him happy. He deserved it. Not that he would ever tell Captain America. He looked down at the outfit and shook his head. No many men could wear that and not look like a reject from a comic book, but somehow he managed to pull it off. Tony guessed it was the perfect body beneath it.

"Yeah he will be." Steve had no doubt that Ianto loved him. That he would stay here with him, with them. He was just worried about what Jack would do. He had a feeling that it was far from over.

"As much as I hate to admit it. Ianto does love you, beats me why. He is your faithful sidekick." Tony grinned.

Steve turned to look at Tony, managing to keep a straight face. "I thought you were my sidekick."

The door slammed open and Jack walked out with a bleeding nose that was healing up as he stormed past them.

"That crazy bitch." Jack muttered glared at Steve as if it was his entire fault.

"Well, yeah that's true." Tony admitted.

Natasha walked out carrying a box and smiling.

"What happened?" Steve wanted to know.

"Well it was an easy mistake to make." She tried to look at them with an innocent face and failed. The big grin didn't help.

Tony laughed. "So what was the mistake?"

"Well, I was standing guard and I didn't realise who was coming around the corner and I may have hit him, ever so slightly." Natasha stopped and looked at Steve. "He hurt my best friend; he tried to break the two of you up. He is lucky all he got was a love tap. If he does anymore, then he will see what a crazy bitch is." With that she walked away.

"Well, if I were you, I'd be exceptionally nice to Ianto." Tony stopped for a moment. "Do you think our Welsh wizard needs anything, like a Porsche or a house?"

Steve and Tony headed towards the vehicles laughing and sitting there was a smirking Natasha and Clint with a glaring Jack Harkness.

XXXXX

Nick turned to Ianto and the others. "Mission accomplished no casualties on our side." He paused. "No serious casualties, but there has been a dented pride."

Ianto shook his head. "What did Tasha do?" He asked cautiously.

XXXXX

Ianto stood there watching as they arrived. Tasha walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Did you really have to hit him?"

She pulled back and stared into his eyes. "I really, really did."

"Ianto," Jack shouted.

"Jack, I don't want to hear it. You've been causing trouble since you arrived." He felt strong arms around his waist. Turning, he gave Steve a kiss on the lips. "Hey, Fury said we can leave anytime as we aren't going to be any help building that communication device. So let me know when you are ready and we'll head off."

"Will do." Steve kissed him and walked away. Ianto could not move his gaze away from Steve's ass. It looks so good in spandex.

XXXXX

Tosh was standing there with Nick waiting for the device. Ianto walked in followed by Jack.

Jack was trying to talk to Ianto who was utterly ignoring him.

Nick stepped in front of him as Ianto passed by him to go to Tosh.

"I'm heading out with Steve soon. I can stay if you want me to?" Ianto offered. He knew that Steve would understand.

Tosh shook her head. "No, it's ok. I'm going to be busy helping getting the communication device up and running with Mr Stark and Dr Banner of course."

"Ok, Captain Harkness. I believe you can pack your things and leave. Thank you so much for your help, but you are no longer required." Nick said politely holding out his hand.

"I'll stay until Tosh is finished." Jack crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, uh I was thinking that if I did a good job on this communication device that Director Fury might hire me to work here." Tosh said softly and automatically took a step back as all three men turned to her.

TBC


	12. Twelve

N/B I seem to be having communication problems with my beta are emails are not getting through to each other lol.

Chapter Twelve

"Well Ms Sato. I will reserve my judgement until I see how you work with the others on this communication device. Call it a test run."

"Yes Director Fury." Tosh said with a huge grin. She certainly hoped that she could stay here.

Jack stood and stared at Tosh, betrayal glistened in his bright blue eyes.

"We need to talk." Jack growled and walked out not waiting to see if Tosh had followed him.

Tosh turned and looked at Ianto she shrugged her shoulders. Ianto moved, so he stood next to her and hugged her tightly.

"I hope you get to stay. It will be great to have you around."

"I miss you too Ianto. I hope so to, but first I better talk to Jack and then head off to get some work done. If I don't it won't matter if I want to stay here or not and I will be shipped back to Wales.

XXXXX

Jack stood with his hands on his hips and waited for the door to open and Tosh to walk in. He couldn't believe she had announced it like that. She hadn't mentioned it to him. It hurt.

The door opened and in she walked.

"I'm sorry Jack. I didn't say anything because I hadn't made up my mind until just then." Tosh admitted.

"Are you really that unhappy with Torchwood?" Jack truly wanted to know.

"Ianto is my best friend. He was the only one I spent a lot of time with. You were with Gwen all the time and Owen was out doing what he does best. I was left by myself. I don't go anywhere and apart from you three I don't talk to anyone. I think things could be different for me here. I would have Ianto back as well." Tosh hoped that he would understand.

"Are you sure that Captain Rogers will allow that?"

"Jack," Tosh sighed. "They are dating. It's not as if Ianto is his prisoner. I want you to understand you have been so wonderful to me. I would hate to think that we would never speak again." Tosh lowered her eyes and bit at her lip.

Jack smiled, but it never reached his eyes, and he pulled her into a tight hug. "I do understand. I 'm sorry that I never realised that you were so lonely Tosh, I would have spent time with you."

"I know you would have Jack." Tosh paused. "Just one more thing before I have to go to get some work done."

"What's that?" Jack knew what or whom it was going to be about already.

"Stop whatever you are doing to Ianto. You're hurting him. Don't you want him to be happy just like you do me?" She questioned.

"Yeah, of course I do Tosh. I always thought it would be me that made him happy." Jack's voice was wistful.

"You're the one who ended up with Gwen. Ianto couldn't stay, you must understand that?"

"I do, but I have so many regrets that are to do with Ianto and I don't want to spend an eternity remembering them."

"I am sorry Jack, but you have to let him go. Let him be happy. He truly is, and Ianto is in love with a terrific guy who loves him back unconditionally. Ianto has a place here and that is what I want."

"You are right, Ianto found the perfect man. Captain America. Only Ianto." Jack smiled and he ignored the ache in his chest. He knew that Tosh was correct and he just hoped that he could stop his mouth from digging the hole he was in any bigger.

Tosh grinned kissed him on the cheek and headed off. She turned and waved as the door shut behind her.

Jack knew that he had to talk to his ex-lover. He would have to try and fix things out now, that is if he still had the time to do it. He just hoped that Ianto would forgive him.

XXXXX

"Tosh." Gwen shouted as she ran to catch up with her work mate.

Tosh turned to her and smiled. "What is it Gwen?" She wondered how many times she was going to be interrupted today.

"I can't believe you want to leave Torchwood. Is it because of that guy?"

"Clint?" Tosh asked and waited for Gwen to nod. "No, I miss Ianto he's my only real friend and what they are doing here is unbelievable. I want to be a part of that."

"Are you sure that we can't change your mind?" Gwen watched as Tosh shook her head. "What if Ianto came back?"

"Ianto's not coming back Gwen; also I haven't been offered a job yet. Look I do have to go to work and help out on the communication device. I have spoken to Jack. He's in there." Tosh pointed to the door she had just come out of.

Gwen went to speak again, but saw the look on Tosh's face. She nodded and headed in to see Jack. They needed to talk. She hoped that the two of them could work things out and that their relationship could work. Gwen doubted that at the moment, not until he managed to get past this Ianto thing.

XXXXX

Owen stood and watched Tosh as she rushed into the lab. He hated the fact that she no longer looked at him with adoration. He wondered if they could've had something together, but it was too late. Tosh would never accept him now, not when it was the fact that another man was interested in her made him wonder about them.

He did love Tosh, but now Owen would never know if it could've become more. It was a regret he would live with. All he wanted was for her to be happy, and maybe she could be here. Ianto was, he was now full of confidence and found a man who loved him utterly and unconditionally. Owen chuckled to himself. If he believed in that kind of love, what Steve and Ianto had was the forever kind.

XXXXX

Gwen walked into the room and it was empty she looked over at the second door that was open. She sighed and went through it trying to track down her wayward lover.

XXXXX

Tosh watched as her Bruce and Tony stared at the device. Standing she walked over to the screen and stared at the schematics. Carefully her eyes traced every little single piece. Her minding filling in all the possibilities that could help them, this was one of the things her scientific mind excelled out.

Then it just happened, she clicked on a few images on the screen and dragged them across. Bruce and Tony walked over and watched what she was doing. They both began to see where she was going with this.

"You are brilliant Toshiko Sato." Tony Stark said as he picked her up and whirled her around.

Tosh ducked her head trying to hide her blushing face.

XXXXX

Nick Fury stared at the screen in front of him as he watched the three of them as they worked together trying to get the communication device to work. Thor was waiting to go back with half of it so they could test it and hopefully they would be able to communicate together.

XXXXX

Jack was now getting angry; every person he had walked past had told him how incredible Steve was and how Steve and Ianto made such a cute couple. He didn't want to hear any more of it. The door slid open and Jack walked in and sitting there alone was Mr Perfect himself. Jack walked over to him.

Steve looked up and nodded briefly before going back to his food. Jack moved, grabbed a chair and sat in front of him.

"Ianto's great in bed isn't he." Jack winced, that was not what he had meant to say. "I loved it when…."

TBC


	13. Thirteen

N/B I did read that Captain America's cells regenerate, which mean that it is possible (in this superhero universe that he doesn't age.) I decided to split this into two chapters because I am evil like that.

Chapter Thirteen

Ianto walks in with Tosh, Tasha, Clint, Owen and Gwen. His face drops as soon as he sees that Steve has Jack pinned up against the wall. Ianto runs over to them and takes a hold of Steve's bicep and tries to pull him away.

"See Ianto, your partner is crazy. It must be all those steroids." Jack chokes as Steve squeezes his hand tighter.

"What the hell is going on here?" Nick shouted as he and Tony walked in.

"That's what I would like to know." Ianto turned and glared at Jack. "What did you do now?"

Steve released the immortal and watched as he collapsed to the floor rubbing his sore throat.

"Me, why is it my fault and not his." Jack whispered.

"Why is it your fault?" Ianto shook his head. "Because I know the both of you and YOU Jack, would be the one that starts all the problems, not Steve."

Jack gets to his feet. "Well, you don't know everything about me."

"I know Jack, and that was one of the problems that I had to let go when I was seeing you. Steve tells me anything." Ianto stops and thinks for a moment, he then laughs. "Actually, Steve is a lousy liar. So, I'm going to ask again what the hell is going on?"

Steve turned to look at Ianto. "I'm sorry I lost my temper, but Captain Harkness, decided to regale me of all the things that you love to do in bed and what you like to have done to you." Steve's face as this point was slightly tinged with red, from the embarrassment of having to say this in front of everyone.

Ianto's face, on the other hand paled. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Steve that he put you into a situation like that." He reached out and rested his palm against Steve's face. He couldn't help smile as the super soldier leaned into it.

Jack glowered at them both.

"I have had enough trouble from you Captain Harkness I thought you would behave now. It looks like I was wrong." Nick sighed.

Ianto turned and looked at his ex-lover his eyes glinting in anger.

"Ianto, look ––"

Before Jack could make up any other excuse, Ianto pulled back his arm and punched him as hard as he could. Jack dropped to the ground from not just the hit, but also shock. He never imagined that his Ianto would do anything like that to him.

Jack reached up and wiped the blood from his nose, he could feel it healing up right away.

"How dare you Jack! You wanker! I can't believe that I thought you could be happy for me and not be a selfish twat. Well, guess you proved me wrong didn't you. I honestly thought better of you." Ianto gave him one more disgusted look, shook his head in disbelief and walked away.

Jack got quickly to his feet so he could follow Ianto. Clint stepped forward and laid a hand on his chest. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Oh, so it's you now, everyone else has tried to prevent from getting near Ianto. What are you all afraid that he will come back with me?" Jack taunted them, knowing that he had gone too far already, but unable to stop. That had always been one of his problems.

Clint just laughed at him. "No, I'm stopping you, so Ianto doesn't get blood on his hands by attempting to kill you. No matter how brief a time that is, I am sure he would appreciate it and try again," he paused, "and again and again."

"Clint's right about Ianto, but getting blood on my hands, that's not a problem. I would do anything for Ianto, anything at all."

Jack couldn't understand at all these people that were trying to protect Ianto. He turned to look at one man he blamed for all of this. "Well, what about the boyfriend?"

Steve just grinned at him. "The boyfriend, is going to check on Ianto and is going to kiss him senseless until they manage to get home. Then use your imagination, because all those things that you described that the two of you did well that's all it's ever going to be. Jack, Ianto loves me, and I am going to be the one holding him tonight, not you. I don't know how long I'm going to live. I could live as long as you really? So all those threats that you can give to anyone normal doesn't work for me. I have no intention on giving Ianto up, and I don't think that he is going to forgive you for this for a extremely long time or ever. Now please excuse me." Steve turned to walk and then paused, he turned around and grinned. "I think I'll leave everything in Clint's and Natasha's very capable hands." With that, he walked away and went to find Ianto.

Tosh shook her head and left Jack, she couldn't believe that he had done that. She had work to do, and as time passed the more she wanted to stay here. Tosh couldn't go back to Torchwood, not with this Jack. He was becoming a man she didn't recognise.

Gwen sighed; she knew it had been too good to be true. Jack hadn't been truly happy with her, but if Ianto had stayed would he have been happy with Ianto and not tried anything with her. Jack was an extraordinary man, but he was so used to getting things his own way, but not this time and because of that he might have lost some good friends in the process, one of which was of course a former lover. Tosh and Ianto.

Natasha turned to Clint and smirked. "Shall we?"

"Yes Nat, lets." Clint replied as they both turned to look and Jack. The smile left their faces, and now they looked at him as if here were the enemy coming to do harm to one of their own.

TBC


	14. Fourteen

N/B Belated happy birthday to Bobbie Weston. I give you some Ianto Jones.

Chapter Fourteen

Natasha and Clint move forward, Jack automatically steps back. He can see in their eyes that they would not hesitate to kill him. Natasha reached out, grabbed him by the throat and pushed him against the wall.

Clint laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Let him go, Nat. I think he understands what we can and will do if he carries on like this."

Natasha turned and pouted at him as if she were a little girl and her favourite toy had been taken away. "Really?"

"Yes really, you know Ianto wouldn't want us to spill blood for him."

Natasha sighed. "I know, sometimes he is really annoying like that." With that she released Jack. Then her and Clint walked away to check on their friend.

"Captain Harkness, now it is time for you to leave." Directory Fury growled. He then turned to Tosh. "Ms Sato, we would be more than happy for you to come and work for us. Mr Stark and Dr Banner spoke highly of you, whether the device works or not."

Tosh's face lit up. "Really?"

Fury couldn't help but smile. "Yes, really. You will have to go back until we get your visa sorted out, but that shouldn't take too long."

"Thank you so much." Tosh said excitedly. The smile left her face as she saw Jack. She rushed over hugged Gwen and ran out of the room.

Gwen walked over and held out her hand. "I'm sorry for any problems Torchwood caused. If you do need us for anything, including any information you can contact me anytime."

Director Fury took hold of her hand and shook it. "Thank you, Ms Cooper."

Gwen turned glared at Jack and walked out. Jack looked down knowing that he had pushed too far and that it looked as if things were over between the two of them.

XXXXX

Tosh was walking around trying to find Ianto, so she could tell him the good news.

"Tosh, can I speak to you for a moment?" Natasha asked as she stepped in front of her.

"Uhhh of course." Tosh was still extremely nervous around the other woman, knowing how dangerous she was.

"I hope you're staying for you and not for anyone else?" Natasha asked.

Tosh could hear the unspoken question of are you staying because of Clint. "Things changed when Ianto left, they even changed before then. I hated the way Jack broke Ianto's heart. Ianto is my best friend; you know how much that means to me. It's the same for you." Tosh waited until Natasha nodded. "Ianto was the only person I went out with. Jack and Gwen were always together, she was always over him, and Owen was still sleeping his way through Cardiff and back again. I felt so alone and then coming out here and seeing Ianto. He was so happy, he had Steve and you guys. Then I was helping out, bouncing ideas of Bruce and Tony. I loved it. Being here with you guys is more me, I can handle a gun, but what I actually have is my brains and here you guys can use that."

Natasha grinned and nodded. "I understand, and we're happy to have you here. I know Ianto will be thrilled. He went down that way with Steve."

"Thanks." Tosh replied she smiled and headed down the passage that Natasha pointed her down.

XXXXX

Tosh opened the door and watched for a moment as Steve and Ianto held each other. Steve looked up and noticed the young woman. He pulled away from Ianto.

"Hello Tosh." Steve replied with a smile.

"Hey Tosh, is everything ok?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, uhhhh Director Fury has offered me a job." She said grinning.

Ianto rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight. "I'm so glad."

"Me to." She whispered.

They finally pulled back and stared at each other smiling.

"Congratulations Tosh." Steve chimed and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you Steve I look forward to getting to know you better." Tosh blushed as he smiled at her and then kissed her cheek.

"Me too, that would mean I could hear some stories about Ianto." They both laughed as they heard Ianto groan behind them.

The loud speakers suddenly became alive.

"It is time to test the communication device. Thor should be set and awaiting our call." Director Fury said. "We are putting it on all main screens."

Ianto, Steve and Tosh all turned to the large flat screen monitor that was on the wall. It continued to remain a blank screen until Thor's handsome features appeared on it.

"It seems to work Director." Thor replied stating the obvious.

Tosh turned and hugged Ianto and then Steve. "Oh my god it worked." She replied breathlessly.

"I never had any doubt Tosh." Ianto answered as he hugged again.

XXXXX

Jack headed back to the hotel that they had stayed in. He then walked into the room he was sharing with Gwen. He stood and watched her for a moment as she continued to stare out of the window.

"I'm sorry Gwen." Jack whispered.

"You still love him don't you?" Gwen asked, even though she knew that answer.

"Yes I do."

"Why did you start this thing with me?" Gwen turned around to look at him. Her heart still pounded a happy beat when seeing him.

"When we met there was just something about you. It was new and fresh. You were so alive and human." Jack looked down at the floor for a moment. "When this thing with Ianto started it was just for fun, friends with benefits. I could see the change in him, the change that happened when he fell in love with me. I could always count on Ianto. He'd always been at my back, looking after me ever since he started working there. You know me Gwen, the grass is always greener on the other side."

"You wanted something different. Something new." Gwen answered, her voice cracking ever so slightly.

"Yeah, I wanted to feel that passion for life you had. How you cared about people, I wanted to feel that. I wanted to know how it felt to be you I guess, and I figured the only way of doing that was….."

"Being with me." She watched as Jack nodded.

"Even then Ianto was still there. I knew that I could walk back into his life and bed if I wanted. Then, things started to change. He went out most nights with Tosh. The two of them seemed to be drifting away from us. I realised that I could lose him, but I didn't want to back down, to admit I had been wrong. Then he left, with no way of knowing where he was going to be. I never stopped searching for him." Jack laughed at himself. "S.H.I.E.L.D definitely knows how to keep themselves hidden." Then we get here, and I find out Ianto has fallen in love. Not just anybody, know he had to fall in love with a man who could live as long as I can. The ultimate soldier. The perfect man. It was something I couldn't compete with and every time I opened my mouth something horrible came out. I just kept digging myself deeper and deeper. I do want you and him to both be happy. I realise that I can't be with you and make you happy. I can't be with Ianto and make him happy,"

Gwen stood watching him as tears fell from her eyes. "What would make you happy Jack?"

"I can't have what I want to make me happy Gwen, and I have no one else to blame. I did this to myself, and this is one of those regrets that I am always going to carry with me. I hope both he and you will forgive me."

"I'll forgive you Jack, after a little time. It wasn't just you to blame about Ianto. I knew how he felt and yet I still flirted with you. When you asked me out I should have said no. Who treats a friend like that? It wasn't the first time either. Look at what I did to Tosh when I started sleeping with Owen. What kind of friend, what kind of person does that make me? And, you can't forget about Rhys a wonderful man whose heart I broke because I was selfish. Look where we both are Jack, alone." Gwen wiped away the tears, feeling lost and not knowing what to do now.

XXXXX

The next morning, Jack had left his hotel room. He had been lucky that they had rooms to spare as he was no longer sharing with Gwen. They had finally talked, and now he needs to talk to Steve, but mostly Ianto. Jack knew he would not be allowed back into S.H.I.E.L.D, so he hoped that Ianto would be home and be willing to talk to him.

He stood at the apartment door and knocked.

The door opened, and their stood Steve. The smile left his face.

"If you've come to cause more trouble Captain Harkness." Steve warned him.

Jack shook his head. "No, I've come to say I'm sorry about the way I acted. I know it doesn't make up for anything, and I would like to talk to Ianto privately if I can."

Ianto stepped around Steve and stared at him coolly. "Why should I Jack?"

"I want to try and explain if I can, maybe sometime in the future you might forgive me, and we can try and be friends." Jack held up his hand as Ianto started to talk. "I know, I've said this before. Gwen and I talked last night. We were both honest with each and now no longer seeing each other. No, I'm not here to try and split the two of you up. I know I couldn't. I'm heading back to Cardiff tomorrow morning earlier. This is truly the only chance I have to talk to you."

Ianto turned and looked at Steve. Steve smiled and nodded, giving him a peck on the lips. "I'll be at work, call me when you have finished talking." He then turned to Jack. "Don't make me regret doing this Captain Harkness."

Jack held out his hand and waited until Steve took it. "I promise Captain Rogers I won't. I know I don't need to say this, but please look after him. Ianto Jones is one of a kind, and if you ever need me, call."

"You don't need to say it, but thank you and, yes, he is." With that Steve turned and left the two men alone.

"Come in Jack, I am guessing we can't have this conversation in the hallway."

"Thank you Ianto" Jack said as he walked into the apartment that just screamed Ianto Jones.

"So you had some things to say?"

"Yes, firstly I am sorry about everything." He held up his hand. "I know it doesn't mean anything now, but I am hoping that I can prove to you I truly mean it." Jack sat down and scrubbed at his face trying to find the right words.

"Don't over think what you are trying to say Jack, just talk to me?" Ianto sat down next to him.

"I took you for granted Ianto, and I am sorry for that. I knew when your feelings for me changed. I knew you would always be there, my faithful sidekick. I took advantage of that when I went with Gwen, I was attracted to her. I loved her energy, even when we argued it was like a drug. Even when we split up you were still there, and then you and Tosh started to drift away. I knew I was losing you, but being alive for so long I thought I had all the time in the world. I didn't. When you left it broke my heart, but I put on my happy face and carried on. I always thought that you would come back, and we when got here, well, you had found the perfect man. He was like me, but so much more and every time I wanted to say sorry, to please give me another chance my mouth would open and these nasty, hurtful things came out. I just kept getting more and more jealous. I know there is no excuse. I do genuinely want you to be happy and, well I didn't actually lose you did I. I threw what we had away, this is one of the regrets I will carry with me for a long time."

"Is that is what is in that little box?" Ianto asked.

"Regrets, memories things I don't want to forget or can't and yes, you will be in there." Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out three creased photos. The first was of the two of them laughing and staring into each other's eyes. The second was the two of them, at night sitting on a bench arms wrapped around each other staring out at the water, and the final one that had been opened and closed so much that the creases were eating away at the picture was Jack holding Ianto in his arms and kissing him."

"Jack, I don't want to be one of your regrets. I was slowly starting to hate you, and I hated that. A lot of who I am today is because of you, and that is something I want to remember with happiness. I want to remember you as that man in those photos. Not the one who has been at S.H.I.E.L.D." Ianto paused for a moment. "Thank you for coming to see me. It might take a little time, but I hope we can become friends again. I'm not actually sure we were ever just friends. If we can get there, it will be something new for the both of us. Just keep in touch and we'll go from there, but, if you start again, I swear…"

Jack held up his hands and grinned. "I promise I won't." The immortal genuinely hoped that he could keep that promise to make sure that the bitterness and pain did not show through again. "I hate that fact that you're staying here. That, in a way, I'm losing you again all because of my stupidity."

"There is someone out there for you Jack, but we both know it is never permanent unless you find someone like Steve or your Doctor. We are just blips in time for you Jack."

Jack reached out and laid his hand against Ianto's face. "You'll never be a blip in time for me Ianto Jones. No matter how long I live, I will never forget you. I'd better go and get myself together and make sure that everyone is ready to go." With that Jack walked out of the door, he didn't want Ianto to see his tears. Even though he knew that his Welshman would know. Ianto knew him, better than he knew himself.

Ianto watched as Jack left, his own heart breaking. He had loved Jack desperately, completely and in some ways always would. Now, he had Steve whom he loved, but you only have one first true love. He had always thought it had been Lisa, but it hadn't it was Jack, and for Steve it had been Peggy Carter.

TBC

N/B There will be one more chapter. I just felt it was appropriate to end this here, but you did have a long chapter. Well from me anyway lol.


	15. Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

Tosh didn't want to head back to Cardiff, but she knew that she had no choice. She was so extremely excited about what was in front of her. She had missed Ianto so much, he was her best friend and that was something she was so glad to get back.

There was a knock at her hotel room door. She walked over to the peep hole and looked through it.

"Oh my." Tosh whispered as she opened it. "Hi Clint."

"Hey Tosh, can I talk to you please, it won't take long?" Clint asked politely.

"Of course." Tosh replied and walked into the room. She then turned to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong exactly, I uhhhh, why are you coming here, to work I mean?" He asked as he looked down at the floor.

Tosh grinned, she knew this conversation. She had already had it with so many different people. She did like the fact that they wanted to make sure she was moving here for the correct reasons. It seems as if they already cared about her. "Don't worry Clint, it's not you." She laughed at the look of disappointment on his face. "You ok about that?"

"That is what I wanted you to say, I am happy about that because at the moment I don't want a relationship with anyone. But, I am also disappointed." He told her honestly.

"You got to love people's egos. As I explained a few times already, I'm moving here for me. Things were not the same when Ianto left. He was my best friend, we did so much together and then when Jack and Gwen paired up I was so lonely. When I arrived here and saw how happy Ianto was, how you all treated him. I wanted that for myself. I can handle a gun, but what I have that many people don't is my mind especially when it comes to alien tech. I think I could be of use here. Also, being totally selfish, with Ianto here I feel as if I will have more of a life."

"That's good Tosh, and we're glad to have you aboard." He moved towards her, wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. "We'll see you back here soon."

"Yes you will." Tosh stood and watched the door as Clint left. Everything she had told everyone was true. The decision she had made was purely for herself. She was happy even if Clint remained just a friend, it was much more than she had before. "It's going to be amazing." Tosh whispered to herself and deep down she knew it was going to be.

XXXXX

Ianto and Steve stood at the airport and watched as Jack, Gwen, Owen and Tosh had all their tickets. It had been a rollercoaster since team Torchwood arrived, but Ianto was glad that they had. Tosh was coming back, and Jack, well hopefully they could be friends, but he was going to wait and see how that turned out. The best thing though was the man who stood beside him. With everything Jack had done, it had brought the two men closer, and Ianto realised how much Steve truly loved him. Ianto also realised how much he loved Steve as well.

Ianto walked forward hugged Gwen and Owen. He still missed them, but he was where he was meant to be. He then went over and hugged Tosh.

"See you soon." He whispered they had already started searching for an apartment for her. He had hoped that there would be one available in his or Steve's buildings. Ianto would be happier if she were closer to one of them.

"Yes you will." Tosh pulled out of the hug and walked away as soon as she saw Jack who approached them.

"Jack." Ianto's voice was still a little weary.

"Ianto." Jack walked to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

Ianto wrapped his arms around the familiar body. "I hope we can still be friends Jack. You mean a lot to me, you always will." Ianto pulled back ever so slightly. "At lot of who I am today is thanks to you."

Jack sighed, the sadness etched in his handsome features. His blue eyes usually shining with so much life and energy were flat. "At the moment I am hating that fact." Jack watched as Ianto scrunched his face up in confusion. Jack couldn't help but smile at how cute he thought that was. "If I hadn't changed you we might still be together, you might still be at Torchwood."

"Jack, if I stayed I think I would have ended up hating you. This whole thing with Gwen was always going to happen. I'm glad I left and made my own life." Ianto reached out and cupped Jack's face. He felt his ex-lover lean into it and close his eyes. "Be happy for me, please. But, most of all be happy for you and remember the amazing times we had together."

Jack moved away from Ianto's hand and opened his eyes. He leaned forward and gave Ianto a gentle peck on the lips. "Goodbye cariad." Jack felt his heart break, and this felt more than just goodbye. He hoped that he would see Ianto again.

Jack turned and walked away, the others followed him.

Steve walked over and stood by Ianto. "Are you ok?"

"I will be. I do love you Steve, but you have to understand Jack was such an crucial part of my life. A part of me will always love him."

"I know Ianto, and being with him made you the man you are. The man I fell in love with. But, if he does anything like this again, trying to steal you away I am going to hurt him." Steve explained.

Ianto couldn't help but laugh. "I have to keep you away from Tasha, seriously. She is such a lousy influence on you."

The End


End file.
